Hazel Eyes
by YnstantRamen
Summary: Thomas didn't know why he agreed to this, maybe because she's his dear sister, or it's because she was flinging something wildly around his room that he certainly would not appreciate exposed. Either way, he's still here, in a dress, attending a fake masquerade. Unfortunately, he catches unwanted attention. [Newtmas] [AU!Highschool] [Plot isn't mine]


**Hazel Eyes**

_**/used to be Brown Eyes!**_

_The Maze Runner AU: High school._

_Summary: Thomas didn't know why he agreed to this, maybe because she's his dear sister, or it's because she was flinging something wildly around his room that he certainly would not appreciate exposed. Either way, he's still here, in a dress, attending a fake masquerade. Unfortunately, he catches unwanted attention._

_Newt x Thomas_

* * *

He didn't know why he agreed to this, maybe because she's his dear sister, or it's because she was flinging something wildly around his room that he certainly would not appreciate exposed. Either way, here he was at his elder sister's high school event hall, celebrating the drama club's successful play earlier this year. And his sister? Let's just say Teresa lost a bet and now she has to bring another girl to the masquerade ball hosted by the drama club.

Thing is, Teresa refused to reveal as to why exactly she needed him in a dress of all reasons. But of course, we all know Teresa has a way of getting what she wants. As a matter of fact, she has made it pretty clear to Thomas what dire consequences he should face.

So here he was, wearing a brown wig, surprisingly it looks so natural even on his muscled physique. Perhaps it's because he's a sprinter so he has leaner muscles but he has quite the feminine bodice as well. He wore a deep blue half mask and gown that thankfully does not reveal more than it should. The dress starts from a cobalt blue from his shoulders and ends with midnight blue by the hem, the elbow length sleeves are transparent and the whole dress is adorned with jewels, reminding him of the night sky.

He huffed indignantly as his sister hushed him, "See? I told you the blue brings out the brown in your eyes."

Thomas could not believe it, his eyes were _dark brown to the point of black. _It certainly wasn't brown enough to be noticed.

He merely snorted at Teresa's statement, "I bet that was a convincing excuse you told mom,"

"Oh believe me, she told me to make the best of the moment." Teresa smirked and Thomas shook his head in defeat. "Just promise me no one will ever know about this." Teresa hummed in reply as she skimmed over stolen pictures of Thomas in the dress. He could never understand what goes on in a woman's mind.

Suddenly Teresa's eyes twinkled in excitement as she spied one of the guys in the crowd. "Shoo, go satisfy your inner most desires." Thomas gladly shakes Teresa off his tail.

Now he can fully enjoy the solitude and hide in a corner, praying that no one will approach him.

As he stalked off to a corner, quietly sipping his sparkling juice, he soon noticed a few guys, well a group of them in particular, kept passing glances along his direction.

Thomas looked around, was there a hot girl somewhere? Then it dawned on him, he was the girl they were eyeing up and down.

He held his breath and crossed his fingers, praying they wouldn't walk up to him.

His prayers went unanswered, _figures_, and he jolted upright when one of the guys placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. He flinched away.

"Why hello there," The man tried for a supposedly seducing smirk, but Thomas ultimately noted, was a failure.

Thomas nodded as he tried to ignore the man who refused to leave.

"Hmm, giving me the cold shoulder huh." Thomas pointedly ignored him and continued sipping his drink.

"What brings such a beautiful lady to a masquerade alone?" The man tried again. He merely gave a small glance and shrugged off his advances again.

"Tch." Obviously irritated by Thomas's show of ignorance, the man dropped his gentlemanly act altogether and yanked Thomas roughly away from his comfort zone.

'Good bye beautiful table.' Thomas struggled to release his arm from the man in the red mask's death grip, his squirms were in vain for the man had a stronger hold than normal. The rest of the guys just stood around and watched as Thomas fought back.

Thomas glared at all of them, though it was questionable whether that was visible through his mask.

Just as he was about to give in and slug the man in the red mask in his face, a fluffy blob of blond hair with an orange mask appeared. "Hey, I was looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" The guy quickly grabbed Thomas by the shoulders as he hushed him out of Thomas's danger zone.

Not that the blond would ever know of course.

"Sorry fellas, this one's taken." He winked at them and held Thomas's hands as he pulled him away from them.

"So eh, reckon you're alright there? They didn't do anything did they now? Buncha lust driven animals, the lot of them." The blond frowned through his half mask, as he discreetly glanced back in the direction they came from.

Thomas merely shook his head, then his eyes glanced upwards at the blond man mumbling a quiet thank you as feminine as he could. As he turned to slip back into the sidelines, the blond obviously thought different.

"Whoa there, slow down girl. That guy just now? He ain't alone was he?"

The blond clicked his tongue as he grasped Thomas's hand harder.

"It's safer if you wait with me just a while longer."

Thomas eyed the blond, sighed in defeat and returned the blond's firm grip on his hands. The blond's eyes twinkled and let out a happy grin. The blond was a full head taller than Thomas, which slightly agitated Thomas. _Slightly_.

"A dance?" He extended his other hand, palms up. Thomas coughed, attempting to lighten his voice by a few pitches, "Will you let me leave afterwards?".

"That depends on if you would offer me your name," as Thomas placed his own on top of the blond's.

The blond smirked as Thomas rolled his eyes, "And if I don't," Thomas looked up staring straight at his eyes, "Would I still be able to leave afterwards?", refusing to allow his face to heat up as the blond stepped closer to him.

"Alright." The blond agreed.

The blond was entranced, from the moment he laid eyes on the brunette girl. She didn't have the white-girl air around him, neither does she have a shy shrinking presence. As though she was completely confident, just awkward in the world. He chuckled slightly as he got a weird glance from Thomas.

He wondered though, why had he never seen her before, even when she seemed so familiar?

As Thomas slowly swayed with the blond to the rhythm, he couldn't help but notice the blond was staring very intently at his eyes.

A sudden realization hit Thomas, he knew this blond. The blond's been over to his house a few times before, a friend of Teresa's.

_Newt._

'Shit.'

And now Thomas had to pray that this friendly lovable Newt, didn't remember him all that well, or he didn't connect the dots, or he could care less about the brunette stranger he was dancing with.

Sadly, if anything, the way Newt's eyes were transfixed on Thomas's eyes were already a dead giveaway to Newt's true intentions. Thomas steeled himself as he blatantly looked away from Newt.

"You have very dazzling hazel eyes," Newt mumbled as he brushed a strand of hair behind Thomas' ear.

Thomas' ear blushed red, he had to escape, _now._

"I have to go, my sister's waiting for me," Thomas brushed off Newt's arms as soon as the song ended and gave a small bow before slinking away.

Newt caught his hand at the very last moment, and Thomas looked back at him. "Will I see you again?"

Hopefully not. "Perhaps."

Newt released his hands and Thomas quickly disappeared into the sea of dresses. Newt berated himself for not getting a name as Thomas thanked the heavens he did not. He wouldn't have known what to say. Probably some stupid name from those crappy 100 Names For Your Baby websites.

Quickly locating his sister, Thomas announced his departure and hurried out of the hall without waiting for a reply. Hopefully, not catching too much attention as he sped down the school halls to change into more, _decent_ clothes. Honestly, these would be the death of him.

Where the hell did his sister get this dress anyway?

Wait, he could care less.

As soon as Thomas changed and peeled all feminine article off his skin and washed his lips of makeup, slid down the wall outside the toilet he changed in. He could still hear the classical-modern music blaring from the hall.

His heartbeat was still pounding erratically in his chest. He knew he was doomed. He could not be feeling something for another man now, he has never felt that way towards anyone before. So why now? And why Newt of all people? If anything, couldn't his first love be someone decent?

Okay well, more decent than a blond man who's a head taller than him.

Like that girl next door, or that quiet girl in class, or maybe even a girl he knew from elementary school.

But no, it just had to be Newt. His sister's best friend at that. Thomas silently groaned into his hands, deliberately stringing curses about his rotten luck and took a deep breath before standing up. Determined to make it home without further distractions.

Even though Thomas got a good night's sleep, however, the day following was not all that pleasurable to Thomas nor Teresa.

* * *

Thomas awoke to loud banging and a muffled shout that sounded a lot like "Good morning Mrs. Agnes!" and "Get off my bed you wanker," and "But Teresaaaaa,".

Thomas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he blearily checked the clock, it was only 7 in the morning. Who could possibly ruin his Saturday morning and simultaneously annoy his sister while at that? Granted Thomas may be grateful to whoever that is for annoying his sister, however that does not grant the stranger rights to disturb his Saturday sleep in!

Soon his bedroom door burst open as Thomas jolted out of his bed out of pure shock, only to meet with his sister's tired gaze as she shoved a white fluff ball onto him.

"Take care of him while I get ready Tommy, ugh, I've got a throbbing headache already."

Said white fluffball was actually very heavy, and Thomas was already feeling breathless from having the air forced out of his lungs.

"Oh, hey sorry there. Didn't see you." It scrambled around. "Gods you're so tiny, are you even eating well?"

Said fluff ball turned out to be Newt, and Thomas thanked the heavens Newt didn't recognize him. Newt wordlessly moved himself off Thomas' aching stomach.

"So what did you do to deserve a babysitting from your dear Tommy?" Thomas yawned and stretched as Newt made himself comfortable, snuggling into Thomas while at that. Thomas fought down a blush, this excruciatingly close proximity was making his hands sweaty, but anything was better than that dress.

"Oh well, you know I met this wonderful girl last night! And she had these amazing hazel eyes, I didn't even know brown eyes could twinkle, did you?"

Thomas flushed darkly as he remembered the dance he had with Newt. "No I didn't," Thomas scratched at his face, "So what was so different about this girl? You've never been infatuated with anyone as far as I know."

Newt started chattering about the way the girl stood, the way she moved, how lean she was and while at that Thomas was trying really hard not to show that hint of blush that was creeping up his neck.

Just then Teresa barged back into Thomas' room, better dressed, considering today was a Saturday and she'd normally be pretty satisfied at herself for pulling on sweatpants, she somehow managed to decrease her eye bags and had her messy hair combed and tied back into a pony tail.

"So what did you say this girl was wearing?" Teresa inquired, her eyes lightened up. Newt had been single since the day of his birth, with each of his pursuits ending in tubs of ice cream and lots of movie marathons. Even though no one else was more familiar with Newt's history with the girls, Teresa had never once been put down. If any, she was the one who continuously encouraged him with his pursuit.

Newt smiled dreamily, "She was dressed in the dark blue dress with sparkly jewels, kind of reminded me of stars in a night sky." He blinked his eyes a few times clearing his thoughts, "Say, Teresa, you've seen any one with that dress?"

Teresa's eyes sparkled dangerously as she gave Thomas a malicious glint. "Yeah I suppose I have," Thomas gulped, "You said she had shoulder length brown hair, navy blue half mask with silver linings and the most _dazzling_ hazel eyes ever?"

Teresa now had on her face a full out grin as she eyed Newt and Thomas back and forth. Newt mistook her grin for "Yes indeed I know her," and not "Thomas you are so screwed.". However, the former was true as well, as Teresa _did _know the girl under the navy blue half mask with _dazzling _eyes, as Newt had so kindly put it.

"In fact, I could even arrange a date between you two. But I reckon she'd rather go with her mask on, as she is very, very shy." Newt brightened up at that statement and Thomas knew he had ultimately been digging his own grave since day one.

"Run along now, go book a nice restaurant and I'll arrive with that girl you're so in love with." Teresa pushed him out of the house and as soon as she returned, she gave Thomas a malicious smile. At least he didn't ask for her name this time either.

Thomas was about to have a _wonderful _time.

* * *

"Why is it blue again?"

Teresa merely shrugged, "Like I said, your eyes." Once again, Thomas adorned the same mask, a very elegant blue blouse dotted with white prints and a pleated white skirt. Thomas was forced to practice walking on high heels and ultimately gave up and took a fancy to a pair of blue flats instead, much to Teresa's dismay.

"You in a pair of high heels would have been wonderful black mail material," Teresa pouted, but then she resumed a full on smile, "But it's worth seeing Newt make lovey eyes at you, ohhh you two love birds!"

Teresa squealed as Thomas wondered, whatever did he do in his past life to deserve this much shaming in this life? He'll never know, he supposes. Hopefully his luck stays and he would not have to see Newt ever again, even if it means breaking Newt's heart.

Newt was a wonderful friend, even though Thomas has only ever met him that few times, Newt was more than willing to tutor Thomas through his finals and get Thomas out of tight situations on the streets. Though Thomas was more than capable of defending himself, it was always the smarter option to get out clean and dandy than be sent to the local hospital.

Thomas heaved a sigh as he walked into the restaurant hand in hand with Teresa, he was starting to get clammy hands when he finally saw Newt and sat down right opposite of Newt, Teresa opposite of another guy. Minho? He thinks.

Newt's eyes sparkled as soon as Thomas makes an eye contact. "Hi, glad you could make it." Thomas smiled, thankful Teresa brought up the idea of masks, and there just so happened to be such a restaurant just nearby. Wonderful coincidences that when you think of it, did ultimately lead to Thomas's demise at a dining table.

He scowled at his misfortune.

At Thomas' shy smile, Newt let out one of his _oh-so-very-innocently-charming_ grins. He almost whacked his head on the table for thinking that he liked it.

"I never did get your name, did I?" Newt enquired, Thomas bit his lips, thinking quickly. "I didn't get yours either." Newt laughed a bit, and flushed slightly as he ruffled up his hair. "Ah where are my manners, I'm Newt, and you are?"

Thomas held his breath, "Tori, my name's Tori." Teresa winked at him, _'Good save.'_

Soon enough, Thomas could feel his throat clamping shut as his hands shook from his nerves. He was way out of it today. "Tori what a nice name." Newt smiled the smile where it made his eyes twinkle again.

He could feel his air tracts constricting. Thomas stood up abruptly and excused himself, "I'm going to take a breath of fresh air. I'll be right back." He then made his way out of the bustling restaurant and made a beeline to the nearest unoccupied bench available.

Thomas took a deep shaky breath, it was harder to do this than he thought. What with Newt's innocent eyes glancing at him constantly. As innocent as it goes, Newt's eyes were very captivating as well, Thomas had never been the receiving end of it, the other girls were.

But now he knew what it felt like to be eyed down like a girl.

However, Thomas' racing thoughts were brought to an end as a crowd of guys were headed straight to him. Thomas' breath hitched as he made a move to get away, quickly recognizing the leader to be the same man under the red mask that day.

His escape was once again stopped short, but instead of getting yanked away by the leader of that group, he found himself in a warm embrace with none other than Newt. His face flushed as he was grateful that he chose to bury his mask into Newt's neck, avoiding smudging his makeup.

"Always getting into trouble eh, newbie? It's a wonder you've never been harassed, what with those brilliant eyes of yours."

Thomas flushed darker as Newt pulled Thomas into one of the alleyways in an attempt to lose the gang. They made lots of turns, each ending with the same group of animals chasing more furiously after Thomas.

He certainly never underestimated girls from that day on.

Finally, Newt brought him up a random flight of stairs, and flopped into an open sky window, effectively pulling Thomas down with him. They landed on something soft, as they both panted as they relished in the rest.

"So why did you come out-" Thomas breathed in, "-to look for me?" Thomas continued gasping for air. "Well you were taking a long time, and the food arrived, thought I'd come get you, figured you wouldn't appreciate your food getting cold."

After their initial adrenaline died down, Thomas soon realized the compromising situation he ended up in. With Thomas's legs wide open, straddling precisely above Newt's nether regions with Thomas's arms supporting him above Newt. Thomas gulped in as he looked into Newt's eyes, without warning Newt brought Thomas's head down and crashed his lips against Thomas'.

Granted neither of them had ever had an actual kiss, but Thomas knew that a kiss so inexperienced shouldn't be making him shudder.

Soon as they broke off for air, Thomas allowed the realization sink in, pissed, and slapped Newt.

"Owww, sorry. I guess I should've expected that." With that, Thomas made to climb back out the sky window, carefully peering for the gang. Once clear, Thomas quickly escaped the bed and the tantalizing being on it.

Newt once again caught Thomas' hands, and stared deeply into Thomas' eyes. Thomas couldn't help but shudder at the intensity of Newt's gaze.

"Will I have the pleasure of meeting you again?"

Thomas smiled sadly, however, "I'm afraid you may never see me again."

With that, Thomas disappeared into the shadows and quickly ran home. Years of track and field experience proving it's worth. Just as he reached home, Thomas made quick to update Teresa on his whereabouts and immediately set to work to scrub off the makeup residues and shrugged out of the blouse and bra Teresa convinced him to wear.

Soon as he got everything off, there was a loud knocking on his bedroom door that jolted him.

"Tommy? Hey Tommy! Open up, it's important." Thomas' face paled as he quickly rushed to get dressed into decent clothes, Newt was relentless with the knocking though.

"Come on Tommy! It's really important!"

Thomas could only managed to dress as fast as he could "I'm coming!" Thomas soon got rid of all evidence and soon opened the door to a very flushed Newt, obviously from running to his place if that was any indication.

"I can't find her Tommy!" Newt practically wailed as Thomas let Newt in and Newt paced back and forth through out his room.

Thomas discreetly gulped in a few gasps of air, willing his heartbeat to slow, "Find who?"

"The girl I was telling you about! Soon as she disappeared and I got over my initial shock, I tried to find her and trace her steps but it's like she vanished into thin air Tommy! She said I'd never see her again and she meant it!"

Thomas scrunched up his nose and tried to feign his ignorance.

Newt finally grew tired of wailing and flopped down onto Thomas' bed. It's a wonder Thomas' mom let him in without a second though, even though Teresa was out.

Thomas simply nodded to Newt's more detailed and accounted explanation, until his eyes caught sight of something that should really not be where it was right now. His throat dried as he felt all the colour drain from his face.

Soon newt realised Thomas was staring fixated at something and asked, "What'you looking at Tommy?"

Thomas, quickly realizing he could not hide the object nor sprint halfway across the room in within half a second, quickly slinked away to the opposite of the room, busying himself with his clothes as soon as Newt turned back to look at what caught Thomas's eyes before.

Thomas readied himself for a shout, a rejection. However, none of it came. Instead, Thomas was met with a question.

"What is this?" Thomas simply ignored him and continued tidying up his messy room. He gritted his teeth.

Newt grabbed Thomas' shoulders abruptly and forced Thomas to face Newt. Newt placed the mask on Thomas' face and Thomas shut his eyes.

"Open them," Newt demanded. Thomas kept his eyes shut and turned his head to the side.

"Please Tommy, I need to know." Newt pleaded with Thomas and Thomas gave a sigh, reluctantly facing Newt, and he opened his eyes.

"I knew it." Newt dropped the mask onto the floor as Thomas evaded his gaze again, pointedly placing all his attention on the floorboard.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Newt asked again, desperately pleading for an answer.

"No."

Newt pursed his lips, "Were you telling the truth then, when you said I'd never see you again." Thomas looked up to Newt's expectant eyes, "I was never going to meet you again in that wig, but I'd still be here alright?"

Newt then smiled, "At least I know I wasn't the only one interested now."

Thomas' eyebrows genuinely scrunched up in confusion. Newt merely smirked and nodded at Thomas' growing tent. Probably from Newt's close proximity, but Newt was probably aware of it by now.

Thomas flushed darkly.

Newt leaned into Thomas' face, "Might we take care of that now?"

Thomas thanked the heavens Teresa was his sister.

* * *

_A/N: Horrible place to end it I know, but honestly the plot isn't mine. It's from BlueBastard, her/his Assassin's creed Ezio/Leonardo fic called Masquerade but hey, I thought it suited Newt and Thomas, so there you go!_


End file.
